Augmented or mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. A see-through, near-eye mixed reality display may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. The display presents virtual imagery in the user's field of view. A see-through, near-eye mixed reality display is a type of head mounted display.